Myocardial ischemia is a condition during which heart tissue is slowly or suddenly starved of oxygen and other nutrients due to a deficient supply of blood, for example, due to obstruction of the inflow of arterial blood. In particular, myocardial ischemia is an intermediate condition in coronary artery disease. The affected heart tissue will eventually die from prolonged ischemia. Further, when blood flow is completely blocked to the heart, ischemia may lead to a myocardial infarction or heart attack.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods for monitoring of myocardial ischemia.